Sixteen
by RosieLynn
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were best friends in 6th grade. When Percy tells her he has to move, he makes her a promise. When he's sixteen, he'll come back. Watch them as they go from best friends, to PERCABETH! Percabeth Thalico Jasper Groviper LeoXRachel
1. Seeing You Again

**A/n Hi! I just wanted to let you know that I have a tendency to start a story and quit it after a few chapters because I get very few reviews. I really need you to review for this chapter (or just by the summary) and tell me if you think it's a story you would read or not. If you decide to read it, PLEASE review! I hate to beg, but the most I've ever gotten on a story was 7 and that was like, after 8 chapters…also, if you're gonna favorite it or something, could you please leave a little review? Please no flames! I hate them! I got this really mean flame once, and I felt depressed for a week… C.C. is welcomed as long as it's not to mean. All human. Characters may be OCC because this is loosely based on a self-experience. In the first part of the story, Annabeth and Percy are 12, and in the rest, they are 16. So with that, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or any of the characters. Rick Riordan does. **

**Annabeth's POV (12 years old)**

"I can't believe this is it!" I said, holding back tears and I hugged him.

"I know I'll miss you so much! You're the first real friend I've ever had."

I nodded, my eyes filling with tears.

"Percy! Wrap it up! We gotta go in two minutes!" Percy's mom, Sally, called.

I sniffled and hugged him tighter, hoping I'd never have to let him go.

"Remember, sixteen right?"

I nodded. "Sixteen. You promise?"

"I promise." With that, he hugged me one last time, got in the backseat of his parent's car, and he was gone.

I ran to my room and closed the door, making sure to lock it. I lay in bed, thinking about the promise he made to me two months ago when he told me he was moving to New York.

***Flashback***

Percy and I were sitting on the swings at recess (baby-ish I know, but I can't control whether 6th grade is middle school or not) when he broke the news.

"Annabeth, we're moving back to New York at the end of the year." He blurted it out right in the middle of my sentence.

"W-what?" I asked, hoping I had heard him wrong.

"Yeah. My dad's company offered him his job back and it has really good pay so we have to move back."

"What? That's horrible! I can't believe this!" I could have gone on and on, talking about how bad the situation was, but he interrupted me.

"But I'm gonna make you a promise. As soon as I'm sixteen, I'm legally able to live on my own. I'll come back, get my own place, and it will be like it is now. We'll just be older. It's only four years. We'll make it."

I was still incredibly sad that he had to leave, but I was touched at the promise he made me. He doesn't get along very well with his family, but still, moving back here for _me_? Am I worth it? It's so sweet. All I could do was hug him.

"Sixteen then?" He asked.

"Sixteen." I agreed.

***End of Flashback***

**Annabeth's POV (16 years old)**

Thalia and I opened our lockers. I was searching for my English textbook, she was looking for her math.

"Damn, these skirts are so _short!_" Thalia complained, pulling down her purple cheer skirt. I nodded, adjusting my own skirt. Thalia and I, much to our surprise, had tried out for and made the cheer team.

"At least they made it a two piece this year. Last year you couldn't pull down the skirt without flashing everyone else." I said, causing Thalia to laugh.

"I hear we're getting a new student today. Sophomore, like us."

"Cool. Boy or girl?"

"A guy I think. I hope he's hot."

"_Thalia!" _I scolded, letting out a small giggle.

"What?" She protested, giving me an impish grin.

"Annabeth Chase to the office please. Annabeth Chase to the office." The speaker blared. I threw my head back in exasperation.

"What now?" I wondered aloud. Thalia smiled.

"Have fun." She said mockingly.

"Shut up."

I walked nervously to the office, wondering what I could have done.

"Miss Chase?" The secretary, Mrs. Collier, said. "The third door on your left. I nodded and walked to said door. I knocked nervously.

"Come in." a gruff voice called.

I stepped in to a surprise that made my jaw drop to the floor.

_Percy Jackson. _

Percy Jackson was standing right in front of me, looking just as shocked as I'm sure I did.

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase?" He asked, as if he didn't believe what he saw. I knew the feeling.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping my promise." He answered simply. My mind floated back to that day on the swings.

"No way." I muttered.

"Yeah. We haven't talked in a while have we?"

"Nope." I answered. "Not since your phone broke and we never got your number."

"Well I'm here now." He said. I gave him a tight squeeze and he hugged back.

"I've missed you so much." I mumbled into his neck.

"Me too!" He said earnestly.

Mr. Campbell cleared his throat. "I take it you two know each other then?"

We nodded.

"Good. That will make this easier then. Miss Chase, I want you to be Mr. Jackson's 'buddy'. I want you to show him around the school, help him learn his schedule, keep him out of trouble, etcetera, etcetera."  
>"Cool." Percy and I said at the same time. We grinned.<p>

He handed Percy his schedule. "You both are dismissed."

The two of us walked out of the office.

**A/n Okay, so here is the first chapter. What do you guys think? Should I continue? Are the mistakes pretty bad? Tell me in a review please! Again, no flames. **


	2. Movie Plans at Lunch

**A/n Yay! 18 reviews for the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Thank you sooooooo much! All of the reviews were nice too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added the story to favorite story/story alert, and added me to favorite author! Here's chapter two!**

**Annabeth's POV **

"I can't believe you're here!" I said, once we were in the hallway.

"I know! I didn't know if you even still lived here."

"Come on. I want you to meet my friends." I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to my locker. Thalia was still there.

"Who's that?" She asked, gesturing to Percy, straight to the point.

I was about to explain when Nico came over. "Who's that?"

"Guys, this is Percy, the new student. We were friends in sixth grade. Percy, this is my best friend Thalia and her boyfriend Nico."

Thalia and Nico both blushed and took a step away from each other.

"We're not going out." They mumbled.

"Well you should!" I said, giving Thalia a playful tap on the arm.

The bell rung then.

"We should get to class." Thalia and Nico went to math.

"Let me see your schedule." I said, grabbing for Percy's schedule. He handed it to me, and I looked it over.

"You have the same schedule as me. That's probably why we're buddies."

He nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go get your books. What's your locker number?"

"Umm…" He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and looking at it. "Number 247."

I nodded. "That's good. Right next to Nico's." I led him over to his locker. He put in the combination, messing up 4 times before finally pulling out the piece of paper with the combo on it.

"We have English now, math after that, then science. You might want to get all three now, it will save you a trip." I suggested. He nodded and grabbed the books. We hurried into English.

"Ah, Miss Chase. Thank you for joining us. Would you like to introduce us to your friend?" The teacher, Mrs. Ganson, said, giving me a disapproving look.

"Mrs. Ganson, this is Percy Jackson, the new student. Sorry we're late, Mr. Campbell told me to show him around the school and help him get his stuff together."

She nodded. "Well, welcome Percy. You two may take your seats."  
>I scurried over to my seat and Percy took the empty one behind me. Mrs. Ganson started a lecture about Shakespeare.<p>

**Percy's POV**

Mrs. Ganson started a lecture about Shakespeare. We had already covered this at my old school, so I zoned out. My thoughts wondered to when Annabeth had introduced me to her friends. She called Thalia her 'best friend'. I thought _I _was her best friend. I know we lost contact for the past three years, but I came back didn't I? Just like I promised I would. And she had said we were friends in sixth grade. We were, but we were more than that. We were practically inseparable. We did everything together. She seemed surprised when she saw me, like she had forgotten about my promise. She couldn't have forgotten. Could she? Well, at least Mr. Campbell had assigned her to be my 'buddy'. That meant she'd have to spend time with me.

Before I knew it, class was over. Math and science zipped by because my old school was like, three lessons ahead of this one. After science, Annabeth came up to me.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain. Time for lunch."

I smiled as I followed her to the lunch room. She used her old nickname for me. 'Seaweed Brain.' She called me that because I love water.

We got in line to buy our lunch. This school has way better food than my old one. After we bought our food, Annabeth turned to me.

"You can either sit with me and Thals or with someone else. Don't sit by yourself, it will get you _nowhere." _She smiled at me.

"I'll sit with your group." I said, following her to her table. Thalia, Nico, and six others were already there.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth said, putting her tray down and sliding into an empty seat. She motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat.

"This is my friend Percy. He's new here. Percy, this is Jason, Piper, Grover, Juniper, Leo and Rachel. Thalia and Nico you know of course. Jason is Thalia's younger brother. Thalia's a junior by the way. "

There were murmurs of 'hey' and 'hi' and 'what's up?'. I gave a little wave.

"So you and Annabeth know each other huh?" Jason asked, putting his arm around Piper. "Where from?"

I was about to answer when someone behind us spoke. "So Annabeth, we still on for tonight?"

Annabeth and I both turned around to see a tall blond boy with blue eyes and a mischievous smile. There were two boys behind him. They looked like they could all be brothers.

"Luke." Annabeth hissed. "How many times do I have to say no?"

Luke shrugged. "You'll say yes eventually. They always do. Travis, Connor, come on. We've got practice." The three boys strutted away.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Luke." Rachel said, distaste in her voice. "He's captain of the football team. He's been hitting on Annabeth since school started. The two guys behind him were Travis and Connor Stoll. Travis and Connor are brothers, and Luke's half-brothers."

"He won't leave me alone." Annabeth pouted.

"Well he's a dick." I decided, and everyone laughed.

"You know Annabeth from where?" Jason prompted, directing us back to our earlier conversation.

"We were best friends in sixth grade. I had to move to New York, but now I'm back."

"Why'd you move back?" Juniper asked. She had a quiet voice, I figured she was shy.

"Actually, my family's still in New York. I moved back by myself. I have my own car, and enough money to live on my own, so I'm set."

"Why'd you come by yourself?" Grover asked, taking a big bite of his hamburger.

"Eh, I don't get along that well with my family and when Annabeth and I were twelve, I made her a promise, so here I am keeping it."

"What was the promise?" Thalia asked, curious.

I hesitated. Would Annabeth be embarrassed if I told them? I glanced at her. She gave me a tiny nod, so I told them. "I told her that when I was sixteen, and able to live on my own, I'd come back so it could be like it used to."

"Awww! How _sweet_!" Juniper gushed.

Annabeth waved it off. It stung a little, but I knew why she was doing it.

"Where's your place?" Nico questioned.

"It's an apartment downtown. Pretty big for an apartment. Got a good deal on it too."

"Yo, when's our next movie night?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth said. "Maybe Friday? But at who's house?"

"How bout mine?" I suggested. "I've got an empty place and lots of extra space. It would be fun."

They all nodded.

"Cool with me." Leo said.

"Just a little suggestion. You might want to Leo-proof the house." Rachel warned.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Last time we had it at Thalia and Jason's house, and it took four days to get all the whipped cream out of the closets."

"And the time it was at Annabeth's house, he toppled a whole china cabinet!"

They all started telling various stories about how Leo had broken something or messed something up. Leo was grinning the whole time.

"I'll be sure to put away any breakables." I said with a smile.

"Good. It's settled then. We'll see you guys at Percy's place on Friday at six. Sound good to you?" Thalia looked at me.

"Sure." I took a piece of paper out of my pocket and wrote my number on it, handing it to Annabeth.

"Will you text everyone my number?"

"Sure."

The bell rung.  
>"Lunch is over." Grover announced. "See you guys later."<p>

"Later." We said, and walked out of the lunch room.

**A/n Hey guys! I hope this chapter was okay! I tried to make it longer. I already have chapter three written, so if I get enough reviews, I'll post it when I get a chance! **


	3. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I already put one in for PJATO, and I do not own Revenge of the Bridesmaids. **

**Percy's POV**

School went by Thursday and Friday insanely fast. Before I knew it, it was 5:45 Friday night, and I was making sure I had Leo-proofed the house. Everyone aside from Annabeth had their license, so she was going to catch a ride with Thalia. I put out the snacks and drinks, and hid my gaming systems and electronics (like I said, Leo-proofing the house), and put in the movie. Everyone was bringing their own blankets and pillows, because they had all gotten permission from their parents to stay as late as they wanted. Someone knocked on my door. I ran to get it. It was Leo and Rachel.

"Hey guys!" I said, stepping aside so they could come in.

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"It's starting to snow outside." Rachel said, gesturing out the window. I looked. She was right, little white flurries were gently falling to the ground, sparkling as they were caught in the light of the moon.

"SNACKS!" Leo cried, and ran to the table, jumping over the couch to get there. He plunged face first into a bowl of Doritos, and was lost in his own little world of chips.

Rachel and I laughed. Just then there was another knock on the door. I opened it. This time it was Grover, Juniper, and Nico.

"Hi Percy." Juniper said shyly.

"Hey Juniper."

"Hey man!" Grover and Nico echoed, clapping me on the back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much just-SNACKS!" Grover yelled, joining Leo at the table. Nico laughed and Juniper went over to sit by Rachel on the couch. Nico and I were discussing the pros and cons of living in New York when someone knocked on my door again. There was Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth.

"Hey Perce. Nico! Dude! You left me in a car alone with three girls! It was horrible!" Jason faked outrage at Nico. Nico just smirked.

"Hi Percy!" Thalia and Piper said at the same time. They laughed. Thalia went over to where Juniper and Rachel were, and sat down with them. Jason and Piper started laying out everyone's blankets. Annabeth gave me a hug.

"Sorry I've kinda been ignoring you these past few days. I was just so shocked that you kept your promise. I thought you forgot about it."

I hugged her back.

"It's okay. And I could never forget about the promise."

She smiled at me.

"Are we gonna watch the movie or what?" Thalia called out to no one in particular. Annabeth chuckled quietly, and walked into the living room. Jason and Piper were sharing the recliner, Leo and Rachel were on one side of the couch (Leo had a plate of snacks on his lap), Nico and Thalia had the other side, and Grover and Juniper had the loveseat. Annabeth shrugged and sat on the floor in front of the couch. I plopped down next to her.

"What movie are we watching again?"

"Rachel won, so we're watching Revenge of the Bridesmaids."

They guys groaned.

"Hey! It's a great movie!" Rachel argued, snuggling closer to Leo.

Apparently it was tradition to draw names to see who gets to pick the movie. Rachel's was drawn and she picked Revenge of the Bridesmaids.

"Percy, hit play." Rachel nagged, giving my back a nudge with her foot.

"Okay, okay." I said, hitting the play button.

I have to admit the movie was pretty funny from the start. I liked it when Abigail said "Turn? What if I don't wanna turn? Why don't you turn this!" and then she flipped off the person taking the picture.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Thalia announced it was time for a bathroom break. I pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and she scurried off.

"We have to have a bathroom break every twenty minutes. She has the bladder of a chipmunk." Jason explained. We all laughed. Leo and Grover went into the kitchen to get more snacks. Annabeth got up and went to the window.

"Wow." She said. "It's really coming down out there!"

I looked outside too, she was right. "Eh, it'll stop before it gets too bad." I said uncertainly

Thalia came back out then. "Ready to watch?" We all nodded and went back to our seats.

Surprisingly Thalia didn't have to go to the bathroom again for the rest of the movie. Then I realized she and Nico had fallen asleep. Thalia had her head nuzzled into Nico's chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Annabeth stood up. "Not going out my butt." She muttered. Jason chuckled. I stood up and stretched.

"Wake em up, we need to get going." Jason said.

I was about to shake Thalia when Annabeth said, "I don't think we're going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth held up her cell phone.

"I get weather updates on my cell and it just sent me a text saying there's a blizzard outside, and all the roads are closed.

"_What_?" Rachel cried, jumping up and running over to the window. Her voice woke Nico and Thalia up. They both blushed and separated.

"Whoa! It's so white outside!" Leo said, coming up behind Rachel."

I turned on the TV. Sure enough, all the roads were closed.

"Yep. Looks like you guys are stuck here for a while." I said.

Annabeth pulled out her cell phone. "We should call out parents, tell them we're gonna stay here over night."

Piper nodded, pulling out her own. "Good idea."

Everyone called their parents and told them they'd be stuck at my place for the night.

"Alright, let's see, there are ten of us here…um…Jason, Nico, and Leo you three can share my room. One will have to sleep on the floor, one can take the bed, and the other the couch. Thalia, Rachel, and Juniper, you can take the spare bedroom. Piper and Annabeth, you can have the guest bedroom, and Grover and I will take the living room. Sound good?" They all nodded.

We got everyone settled and the blankets divided up, then went to bed early.

**A/n** **I know I just posted the other chapter and said if I get enough reviews, I'd post this chapter. Then I got reviews asking for Percabeth. I realized this chapter didn't have any in it, so I decided I'd go ahead and post this chapter, and write up chapter four. I put Percabeth in chapter four, and as soon as I get 20 reviews for this chapter, I'll post it. Sound okay? I know you guys can pull it off, because I've been getting tons of story alerts. All you have to do is click the little review button, and say what you think. Remember: No flames please! Special message to envelope123: I laughed when I got your review for chapter 2. I was thinking the same thing…No Percabeth! I wanted to put Percabeth in here sooner, but I wasn't sure if you guys wanted me to take it slow, or make it a Percabeth really fast. After I got the reviews for the last chapter, I'm putting in Percabeth! **


	4. Snowed In

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or Gmail. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I lay on the couch in the guest bedroom. Piper was snoring softly on the bed. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and put it under the covers so the light wouldn't bother Piper. The time said it was 1:14 am. I groaned quietly. We had all come over in our pajamas because its tradition, but tonight I was really glad I had worn them. It was super cold! When I couldn't stand it anymore, I got up and tip-toed into the living room. "Can't sleep either huh?" I jumped a little when I heard the voice. Percy sat up on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat.

"Grover went in my room with the other guys. They're on Gmail or something." He said. I nodded.

"Why are you still up?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep. You?"

"I was cold."

"Here." He said, covering us up with both our blankets and putting his arm around me, pulling me close. I blushed a little, but snuggled into his chest.

"Better?"

"Better."

We sat in comfortable silence.

"Annabeth, did you miss me?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, startled by his sudden question.

"I mean when I wasn't there. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did Percy! It was horrible! After you left I locked myself in my room and wouldn't eat for three days. I cried my eyes out and wouldn't talk to anyone. It was even worse when we lost contact. I panicked, I thought you had forgotten about me. I couldn't deal with it. I kind of withdrew from the world, I didn't let anyone in. Then Thalia moved here, and she and I became friends. We were never as good friends as you and me. Not even close…" My voice trailed off as I remember the feeling of pain and loss.

He rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"It was bad for me too." He related. "I wouldn't talk to my parents for a month. I got in trouble a lot. I got in trouble with the law when I was fourteen. Mom and dad had to pay a fine. I rebelled against them. I didn't do well in school. My only escape was the swim team. When I was in water, I could forget my problems. I could enter a world that was mine. Protecting me from everyone else. I thought everyday about the promise I made you. Dad made a lot of money, and I got some. Every day, I would put some away. Before I even turned sixteen I had the apartment ready and my stuff moved in. The reason it took me a while was because I had to get my license. I failed six times. I couldn't wait to get here. I wasn't even sure if you still lived here, but I hoped you did. Apparently, luck was on my side because here you are."

I gave a tiny smile. "Here I am."

Before I even knew what was happening, he was leaning down. I closed the distance between us and touched my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put one arm around his neck and used the other to braid my hands through his hair. When I did so, he kissed me harder, causing me to fall back on the couch with him on top of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, causing me to moan softly. Eventually, I wanted a turn. Our tongues battled for dominance.

"If you guys are done, I want a snack."

Percy and I yelped and jumped apart, blushing like crazy.

"Seriously Thalia?" I barked.

"What?" She played innocent. "I was just hungry!"

She sauntered into the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge. Two minutes later, Thalia came out with a plate of leftover lasagna.

"Okay, I'm good. Have fun!" She walked back to her room and closed the door. Percy and I looked at each other and gave a little laugh.

"Well…" He coaxed, a mischievous glint coming into his eyes. "She did say have fun."

I grinned and crashed my lips to his. I know this may seem like it's all moving too fast, but I've known him for so long. It would have happened eventually. This time I won the battle, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, smiling at the moan I caused. His hands ran up and down my sided, causing me to shiver. We continued our make-out session till Thalia came back in, carrying her plate. Percy and I separated, glaring at Thalia.

"Sorry!" She squeaked. "I had to put the plate up. It's late anyway. You two need to get to bed."

"She's right." Percy said once she was gone. I nodded and started to get off of him but he pulled me right back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to bed." I said, confused.

"Eh, you can sleep here tonight."

I tried to hide my smile as I cuddled into his chest, and let sleep overtake me.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find my face buried in Annabeth's hair, and my arms wrapped around her waist. Her body was pressed into mine and she had a peaceful expression on her sleeping face. Last night flooded back to me. I smiled.

"Annabeth." I whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled, then sat up. I sat up too.

"Mornin!" Thalia said from the recliner, giving us a finger wave. Nico was beside her, and everyone else was scattered around the living room.

"How was your night?" Thalia laughed.

"Fine thank you. Annabeth answered calmly. "Are the roads still closed?"

Rachel nodded. "The weather man said they will be for a while."

"Maybe even a few days." Juniper added.

Grover's head snapped up. "Will there be enough food?" Leo's eyes got wide and he nodded earnestly.

"Course there will be." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Seriously, is food all you two think about?" Rachel inquired.

"Yep, pretty much!" Leo and Grover said.

"Well, what does everyone want to do?" Juniper asked.

Thalia got a dangerous glint in her eye. "I have an idea."

**A/n So? How was this chapter? I did my best to put some good Percabeth in there…What do you think Thalia's idea will be? Guess in a review! The first person to guess right will get to pick a special Percabeth, Thalico, Groviper, Jasper, or LeoXrachel (I have no idea what their couple name is) moment I have to write! So just click the cute little review button and guess! I'll PM you if you're the winner. Good luck! **


	5. Truth or Dare Part One

**A/n Uh…Hi guys! *waves nervously and hides behind huge randomly placed prop* Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I had an UNBELIEVEABLE amount of homework over the week, and over the weekend my sister came to visit from collage so I hung out with her….I'm home sick today so I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer... The winner of last chapter's contest is Capw8543! Tell me what couple pairing moment you want in a review! WOW! 45 reviews already? You guys are the BEST! Thanks!**

**Annabeth's POV**

We all sat in a circle in Percy's living room, staring nervously at Thalia. She was deciding who to ask first. Her eyes landed on Juniper, who squeaked. Thalia shook her head and lightning fast looked at Percy.

"PERCY!" She shouted, Percy groaned. "Truth? Or dare?" 

"Um…Truth?" He answered uncertainly.

Thalia smiled. "Did you have fun with Annabeth last night on the couch?"

"What'd they do on the couch?" Juniper asked. She seemed genuinely confused. We all stared at her. Finally, Leo started making kissy faces. "Oh!" She gasped as it came to her. We chuckled.

"Percy! Answer the question!" Thalia whined.

"Yes." He answered boldly. I tried to hide a smile.

Percy looked around, thinking. "Nico!" He finally said. Nico looked him straight in the eye.

"WAIT!" Thalia cried. We all looked at her in alarm.

"I forgot to add that you have to do everything! No backing out!" We all gulped and nodded.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare." He said confidently.

Percy grinned. "I dare you to eat a lime off Thalia's tongue, and you can't kiss her AT ALL!"

Nico and Thalia glared at Percy. "Fine. That'll be easy." Nico said, his confidence waning.

"You didn't let me finish." Percy said. Nico stopped in his tracks and looked at Percy.

"If you break and do end up kissing her, you have to confess your love of pink ponies in a poem that will go on the internet."

Nico stared at Percy in shock. "Go go. Go get the lime." Nico stomped off to the kitchen.

"Wow Percy. I didn't know you could be so cruel!" Jason said. We all nodded and Percy grinned. Nico came back into the living room.

**Thalia's POV**

I was so nervous. I like Nico, a lot. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to kiss me, because I know he likes me too. But then Percy had to say that stupid thing about pink ponies. I'll get him later…

Nico came back in the room holding a lime. He sat down in front of me and held the lime to my mouth. I stuck my tongue out. I wrinkled my nose when the taste of lime bit my tongue. Ugh! I hate limes!

"Go." Percy said.

Nico bent forward and started to bite the lime. Then I had an awesome, totally Thalia idea. I leaned back, forcing him to come with me. He chuckled a little and made another grab for the lime with his teeth. I leaned back further. When he was on top of me, I let him have the lime. He started to eat it off my tongue. When he was done, I kissed him, he seemed surprised at first, but didn't object. He kissed me back. His tongue was in my mouth within seconds and his hands skimmed up and down my sides. We would have gone on longer, but Percy jumped up with a triumphant, "YES! NOW YOU HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT PINK PONIES!"

Nico shrugged, but I shook my head. "No he doesn't. I kissed him. You said if _he _kissed _me_."

Percy got a sad look on his face and sat back down. Nico and I grinned.

**A/n Hey guys! Sorry this isn't NEAR as long as I hoped it would be, but I'm sick and I can't write anymore today…I'm gonna make the truth or dare thing a two part…The Thalico in there was for AzianDemigod16. Hope this chapter was okay! I promise I'll try to update by tomorrow, but I'll have make up work so don't expect anything till Thursday…Thanks for sticking with me here! Remember, I still need LOTS AND LOTS of truth or dare ideas for the couples. Even if it's just a link to a website. Depending on how dirty you want the game to be, tell me your ideas. Review! **


	6. Truth or Dare Part Two

**A/n Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have good reason! If you don't feel like reading why I didn't post sooner, scroll down until you see the *. For those of you who are SUPER mad at me and want reasons to chew me out (if anyone cares that much ;p), please continue reading. 1) My hamster died 2) I got distracted reading JALICE fanfiction 3) I got distracted working on a one shot that I now promised myself I can't post until I finish this story 4) We had a long weekend, and I spent it at my best friend's house, and was too busy to type up another chapter 5) I had writers block 6) The teachers are getting us ready for testing with TONS of homework. So if anyone wants to relieve some stress or something by yelling at me in a review, go ahead. *Hi! I'm gonna try to post more often, but don't expect the chapters to be almost every day like they were in the past few chapters. Probably every two or three days. This chapter will probably be SUPER short because I'm bored with the whole 'Truth or Dare' thing…But I promise I'll get started typing up another chapter so it can either be posted by tomorrow or Friday…hopefully... Remember to review but no flames please! MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO. Rick Riordan does. I also do not own Selena Gomez or her song, "Hit the Lights". **

**Annabeth's POV**

"Alright Nico. Your turn." I said. Nico nodded and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Piper.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could shape shift into any animal, what would it be?"

She thought for a second.

"A cheetah."

We nodded and she turned to Jason.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to let Juniper give you a makeover."

Jason squinted his eyes and fake growled at Piper.

"Alright Junie. Go get your make up."

Juniper smiled and hopped up, coming back a minute later with a huge make up bag. When she was done with Jason, he looked like he was a tree. Juniper likes earthy tones. We all laughed at Jason and most of us took pictures with our phones.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Jason asked, turning to Nico.

"But I just went!" Nico protested.

"And I don't care. Truth or dare?" Jason prompted.

Nico sighed. "Dare."

Jason grinned devilishly.

"I dare you to write the poem about pink ponies and post it on the internet tomorrow."

Nico glared daggers at Jason while the rest of us cracked up. Percy especially. When the laughing died down, Nico looked around the room before settling on Leo.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"I. Pick. Dare." Leo said, pausing after every word.

"I dare you to run outside in your underwear screaming 'I'm a woman, and I need tampons!"

All of the girls and I blushed while the boys (even Leo) grinned.

"My pleasure!" Leo stripped down so he was only in his boxers, and opened the door. Taking a dramatic deep breath, he stepped outside. "I NEED TAMPONS!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. "I AM A WOMAN AND I NEED TAMPONS!"

We howled with laughter. He shut the door, shivering. "That was fun!" He said happily. Only Jason had calmed down enough to give Leo a look like he was crazy.

The game continued on. Grover got dared to imitate Selena Gomez while singing 'Hit the Lights'. It was something to see! Then Rachel got dared to freestyle rap a whole song. She sucked, but it was funny. I got dared to act like a total blonde through the rest of the game. IT WAS TORTURE! Throughout the game, the blizzard raged on. I got an update on my cell saying school would most likely be canceled for the rest of the week, and the roads were closed until Tuesday at the very earliest. This was going to be a long week…

**A/n So? What'd ya think of this chapter? I know it wasn't one of my best, but I still want to hear your thoughts! Thanks guys! You're all awesome! I almost have 65 reviews! Okay, now for the super important part: Is it just me, or is it really creepy when a guy in one of your classes sneaks up behind you and says "I'm gonna find out what you smell like!"? Cuz I think it is. Also, do y'all even read my author's notes? Anyways, Review! **


	7. Football Game

**A/n Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…The day after my grandma's funeral, the tornado hit so I haven't been able to update because of being busy trying to help rebuild…also my dog died and I've been studying for MAP testing…plus, I've been at a TOTAL writers block and couldn't think of where the story was going…thanks for all your sweet words in the reviews! I'd like to thank Purple-Puppy591 for catching an error I had missed in chapter 2…Grover was eating a hamburger, and they told me that he was a vegetarian…Sorry for the mistake! Let's just pretend it was a veggie burger for now and I'll fix it later…thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO. Rick Riordan does. **

**Annabeth's POV**

The rest of the week went by quickly. The snow melted Wednesday night so we had school again Thursday. The ten of us had gotten really close during the time we spent snowed in at Percy's house. Thalia and Nico started dating, Percy and I started dating, and all of us had become really close friends. That's why, today, we are all outside waiting for Percy. He's in the pool right now, trying out for the swimming team. None of us are allowed to go inside, which I think is stupid. Thalia yelled at the coach for a while before Nico finally had to carry her out. Thalia's not used to not getting her way…

The door opened and out came Percy. All of our heads shot up and looked at him expectantly.

He put a sad expression on his face and everyone else in the room was instantly worried. Aside from me. I knew this trick. He pulls it all the time.

"I made it!" His expression was immediately replaced by a happier one. We all jumped up to congratulate him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips but pulled away because the others were there.

"We have to celebrate!" Thalia announced.

"Oh, do we now?" Nico said.

"Yes! Let's go out to dinner or something!"

"We can't tonight Thals." I reminded her. "Football game."

Her face fell, but only for a moment. "Oh well, we can celebrate tomorrow!"

"When's the game?" Percy asked.

"Six. Thalia and Annabeth are cheering." Jason answered.

"Cool! We going?" Percy asked.

"Yep. There's a concession stand." Leo grinned, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

I looked at my watch. "Ah! It's already four forty five! C'mon Thalia, we have to get ready." I said, grabbing her hand. She nodded and everyone else followed us out of the school.

"Annabeth, you'll ride Thalia and I. Your stuff's still at our house." Jason said, opening the door for Thalia and me. I nodded and climbed into the backseat of his car with Thalia.

"Percy, come on!" Jason called, motioning for Percy to get in the passenger side. Percy jogged over.

"Who's gonna take my car?"

"I will." Nico said, taking the keys from Percy. "Hey Pipes! Wanna ride with me?" Nico called over to Piper. She nodded and climbed into the passenger side of Percy's car.

Leo, Rachel, Grover, and Juniper took Leo's car. Soon we pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Jason and Thalia's house. Their house was big, with lots of bedrooms. We got inside and said a quick hello to Mrs. Grace and introduced her to Percy. Then Thalia and I went to her bedroom to get ready while Jason and Percy went to Jason's room. I grabbed my purple and white cheer uniform out of Thalia's closet, then put it on. Thalia did the same with hers. Then we did our hair and make-up, and within thirty minutes, we were ready. We went to Jason's room and walked right in, not even bothering to knock. They were playing a video game. Typical boys.

"Guys c'mon. We gotta go." Thalia snaps her fingers then walks out of her room. Jason rolls his eyes but follows her.

Percy's eyes widen when he sees me, and I can't help but smile. We walk to the car and this time it's Percy and I in the back. We don't talk, I just rest my head on his shoulder. We pull up to the school and go to our usual meeting spot. Leo, Grover, Rachel, Juniper, Piper, and Nico are already there.

"Hey guys!" Rachel says with a smile.

We say hi to everyone else. Then Thalia and I have to run off to where the other cheerleaders are so we can get warmed up. Thalia and I kiss Percy and Nico on the cheek before walking off. We say hi to Kressa, the head cheerleader, then start stretching. Mia and Madi join us. They're twins. We practice our routine a couple times, and then the game starts. We cheer when they score, encourage them when they don't. At halftime we go out and do a little dance. That gets a lot of cheers from the crowd. Our team wins, but that's not a shock. We rarely ever loose. After the game Thalia and I go to where Percy and the others are waiting. Hugs are passed around. We talk, but eventually, Thalia and I get hungry.

"We're gonna go get something to eat." I announce.

"Want us to come with you?" Percy asks.

"Nah, we're fine. Thanks though." I say, and he nods.

Thalia and I don't get far before she has to go to the bathroom. I wait for her, but soon I see someone coming towards me and I walk away. I recognize who it is. It's Luke. He follows me. He gets closer and closer and just as I'm about to break into a run, he grabs my wrist.

"Annabeth! Why are you running from me?" Before I have time to answer, his lips are on mine.  
>I shove at him with all my might, but he grabs my neck and forces me against him. I pound his stomach, but he still has his football padding on, so it hurts me more than it does him. Suddenly, he's pushed off of me, and I see Percy standing over him, fist raised. Jason and Nico are right behind him. Luke punches Percy in the gut as his fist makes contact with Luke's face. I stand there frozen for a minute before I come to my senses. Jason and Nico are backing Percy up, waiting to step in.<p>

"Percy! Percy!" I have to shout over the loud crowd, who is now cheering. Thalia comes back out and sees what's going on. She runs over to me.

"What happened?"

"Luke grabbed me and kissed me and Percy saw." I'm still trying to pull Percy and Luke apart.

Finally, Jason and Nico pull him off Luke. Neither one is too badly beat up. Luke's nose is bleeding pretty badly though, and I hope it's broken. We leave before an adult can come and get us in trouble. We round up the others and get back in our cars. We all decide to meet up at Thalia and Nico's house. We get there and start asking questions.

"How'd you know where we were?" I start off with the basic questions.

"We got worried when you didn't come back so we went to go look for you." Percy said.

"Why'd you beat up Luke Percy?" Juniper asked in a tentative voice.

"He was forcing Annabeth to kiss him. He even had her wrist pinned-"His voice cut off when he noticed my wrist. Dark purple bruises were already beginning to form.

He clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. You're the one who got punched in the gut." I said, gesturing to his stomach. He brushed the comment off like I expected he would.

"Don't worry Annie. If he comes near you again we'll all take a whack at him." Jason assured me, and everyone else muttered in agreement.

I smiled. "Thanks. But really, I'm fine. We should be getting home. We got school in the morning."

Everyone nodded and dispursed to their cars which had been left at the Grace's. Percy offered to drive me home because I still don't have my license.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" He asked once we had pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes. Thanks for that by the way."

He nodded. "Welcome. Hey, do you think your parents will mind if you come over tomorrow after school?"

"Probably not. I'll ask."

He nodded as we pulled into my driveway.

"Night." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night." He said. He waited until I got inside the house before driving off.

"Hi Annabeth." My mother greeted me. "How was the game?"

"We won!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but she could tell something was off.

"What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Percy?"

"No…" My voice trailed off.

"Then what-"She gasped. "What happened to your wrist?"

I sighed and told her everything that had happened. When I was done, she pursed her lips. "Well I'm glad Percy was there to knock some sense into him. You tell Luke to stay away from you. And I want you to be with someone at all times, alright?"

"Mom-"I start to protest.

"No. I don't want him doing that to you again. Do you understand?"

I sigh. "Alright. Can I go over to Percy's after school tomorrow? He'll pick me up."

She nods. "Just remember to call if you change your mind."

I nod. "Goodnight."

"Night sweetie."

I go to my room and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**A/n Again, SO sorry for the long time between updates. I had the WORST writers block. The thing is, I still don't know where this story's going. Some ideas would help. You can either PM me or put your ideas into a review. As soon as I find one I like, I'll post another chapter. I have a rough idea for the next chapter, but still, suggestions are welcomed and encouraged. Please review! Oh, and no flames please! **


	8. Hospital Visit

**Annabeth's POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping loudly. I get up, ready to start the day as usual. I shower, dress, then eat breakfast. I'm brushing my teeth when I get a text from Percy.

_Wnt me 2 pik u up?_** –Percy**

_Sure! Thnx! Txt me wen ur almst hre. _**–Annabeth**

_B thre n 10 min. _**–Percy**

_K.__** –Annabeth**_

Just then, Thalia texts me.

_Hey Annie! Wanna cme ovr after skool? I dnt have anythng 2 do!_** –Thalia**

_Srry. I'm goin ovr 2 Percy's. _**–Annabeth**

_Ooo la la! Gonna do anythng fun? ;) _**–Thalia**

I laugh at this text. It's so like Thalia.

_*sighs annoyidly* No Thalia. Were prob just studying. _**–Annabeth**

_But you wudnt mnd if u wre_ doin smethng fun rite? **–Thalia**

I sigh and give in.

_No. I wudnt mnd. Not at all ;) _**–Annabeth**

_Grl! Who r u? LOL I dnt no WHO replaced my bff but ur crazy! Shud I txt Perce and give him a hint? ;) ;) _**–Thalia**

_NO! _**–Annabeth**

_Ha ha ha! Responsibl annoyin mature Annabeth is back lol jk jk _**–Thalia**

I just laugh at her txt and close my phone.

_How l8 r u stayin? _**-Thalia**

_Idk…y?_** –Annabeth**

_Wnted 2 no if u cud cme ovr 4 a girlz nite aftrwrds…but that's ok.:) C u n skool! _**–Thalia**

_C ya _**–Annabeth**

Since I do plan at staying the night at Thalia's after Percy's house, I pack a bag and wait in the kitchen. Dad is already gone for work. My phone buzzes.

_I'm outside_**-Percy**

I grab my things and go to meet him in the driveway.

"Hey." He says, leaning over and kissing me as I enter the car.

"Hey."

"How's your wrist?" He asks, eyeing my wrist.

"It's fine." I say, blocking it from his view.

He just rolls his eyes and we ride to school in silence. We get out of the car then meet the rest of the gang by my locker. Everyone else already has their stuff besides Nico, so he and Percy go get their books.

The day goes by in a blur. Luke avoids everyone in our group, even little Juniper! Percy must have broken his nose. I can't help but smile.

Percy and I say goodbye to our friends as we get in his car. Thalia wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, but I glare at her until she stops, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

Percy unlocks his apartment door and we go straight to his bedroom.

"What do you want to do?" Percy has a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Homework." I say, laughing at the disappointed look on his face.

"Fine." He says, kissing me quickly before getting out his books.

"What do you want to start with?" He asks, looking at our homework notebooks.

"Let's start with math. May as well get it out of the way." I answer.

The math takes a while, but I have more than he does because I'm in advanced classes (of course). After that we start our social studies papers. I get more than halfway through mine, and it's not due for another three weeks. He gets pretty far too, but he can't concentrate because it bores him. So then we move on to language arts. It's one of my best subjects, so I breeze through it quickly. Then I help him with his. After that we go through science and mythology and then we're done. I glance at the clock in surprise. It's already six o'clock.

"Wow." I say. "That went by fast."

"Sure it did." Percy says. "It dragged on for a lifetime!"  
>I laugh at his complaining. "At least we got it done."<p>

"Yeah…" His voice trails off as he looks around the room for something to do. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" I say. He lets me pick out the movie. I pick out one both of us will like, _The Three Musketeers. _

We snuggle up under the covers on his bed, then he hits play.

"Hey…" I say after a few minutes. "Darnation **( A/n I have NO idea how to spell that) **looks like you."

He squints. "Yeah. He kinda does."

I fall asleep in his arms halfway through the movie. I wake up to a text from Thalia.

_Hey…Its l8 and ur mom keeps calln me sayin she can't get hold of u…r u stayin the nite percys? Do u wnt me 2 covr 4 u? _**–Thalia**

I text her back sleepily.

_Thatd b awesme if u cud covr 4 me…We're both asleep…well I WAS sleeping…just tell mom Im asleep and my fone is dead and ill call her n the morning. I thnk im just gonna stay here…I dnt thnk percy will mnd… _**-Annabeth**

_k. nite nite! :p _**–Thalia**

_Nite _**–Annabeth**

After that I snuggle up in Percy's arms and fall asleep.

I wake up to being gently shaken. I sleepily open one eye and Percy laughs.

"Good morning sleepyhead!"

"Morning." I groan. "What time is it?"

"Only eight. Thalia keeps calling and texting you. Has been since seven thirty."

I nod and grab my phone. Wow. Thirty-eight missed calls from Thalia and twenty-two texts. She must really need to get a hold of me.

I dial her number.

"Hey Thalia. What'd you-" She cuts me off, sounding hysterical.

"Annabeth, you have to come right away. Something's happened!"

"What Thalia? What's wrong?" I ask, worried by her voice.

"You have to come to the hospital! You-you have-"

"Thalia, calm down and tell me what's wrong." I say as calmly as I can. She's really starting to worry me now. The hospital? Something really bad must have happened.

"Y-your mom! S-she got in an accident and-"

I cut her off. "We'll be right there." I hang up and throw myself out of Percy's bed.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy follows me to the bathroom door, looking confused.

"Get dressed. I need you to drive me to the hospital. My mom got hurt." My voice is shaky. He nods and leaves to get dress while I change into clean clothes in the bathroom.

I quickly throw on some shoes and put my hair up in a ponytail as we're running out the door. I jump into the passenger side of the car, and Percy speeds off in the direction of the hospital. We don't talk the whole way there. I stare straight ahead, wondering what condition my mom's in.

We make it to the hospital in record time. We find a parking space then run to the entrance, not sure where my mom is being kept.

"Hello." One of the secretaries says pleasantly, looking up from her computer.

"Hi." I say shortly. "My mom was in an accident, and I'm not sure what room she's in. Can you give it to me?"

"What's her name?" She asks.

"Leslie Chase. Although she could be under her maiden name, Daniels."

"Room 428 on the fourth floor." She says, smiling at me.

"Thank you."

Percy and I run to the elevator, and I jump up and down the whole way to the fourth floor. As soon as the doors open, I'm rushing down the hall, trying to find room 428.

"Here" Percy says, grabbing my waist and directing me to a door.

Inside there are two more doors. One is marked 'Patient' the other is marked 'Family and Friends Lounging Area'. I'm about to go into the room that says 'Patient', but a tear stained Thalia comes out of the other door.

"Oh, Annabeth!" She runs up and gives me a hug.

"Thalia, what happened?"

"S-she was driving to work, and a drunk driver cam-me up and hit-t her car. His car was ruined-d too but he st-stumbled off and collapsed a few f-feet away. The police have him i-in custody now-w." She continued to sob while telling me the story.

Just then my Dad came out of the hospital room and wrapped me in a hug.

"Can I go see her?"

"Not now. The doctors gave her some pain medicine and she's out cold. We're supposed to let her rest." My dad says. I nod, and follow him and Thalia into the waiting room.

Everyone's there. Nico, Jason, Piper, Juniper, Grover, Rachel, even Leo. I hug everyone and take a seat beside Percy.

The room is set up for a long-term stay. There are beds and pull-out couches, a TV, some blankets and pillows, a mini kitchen, some stuff for younger kids, and some books. I'm not interested in anything. I just curl up on a bed and try to get some sleep. Sleep doesn't come to me though, so I watch some TV with everyone else. Percy and Jason go get some food for everyone, but we're all too tense to eat. Except for Leo and Grover of course. I mostly stay in Percy's arms, or curled up next to Thalia or Dad. Every now and then I lie in a bed and try to sleep, but I don't.

Finally, around two-thirty, the doctors say I can go see Mom. I look to Percy.

"Come with me?"

He smiles. "Of course."

He grabs my hand and we walk into Mom's hospital room. I gasp at what I see. Tubes and IV's are sprouting from her body, and three different monitors are beeping in synch. She's in a body cast, and her face is bruised up pretty bad. I squeeze Percy's had for support. He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my head comfortingly.

"Annabeth?" My mom asks weakly.

"I'm here mom." My voice is just as weak.

We're silent after that. I just sit by her bed and hold her bandaged hand until the doctors say it's time to leave. After that I go back into the waiting room and cry. Everyone comforts me, and I take turns snuggling up with everyone. At Percy's and Dad's insistence, I eat something, but I still feel like crap.

I manage to get a little sleep, but I wake up at eleven-thirty pm. Everyone else is still awake too. Around two-thirty am, a doctor comes in, and we all look up expectantly.

"Well, she'll be in for a long and hard recovery, but aside from that, she will recover and she will be back to normal in a year or so."

Everyone breathes out a sigh of relief and hugs dad and me. I hug my friends back and I'm thankful that they're here, because I couldn't do anything without them. They're the best.

**A/n Sorry this chapter sucked. This will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Sorry this story kinda sucked Please remember to review, and, even though it sucked, please no flames! P.s. It's super late here, and I didn't read over this chapter, so I'll fix my mistakes later. Sorry if it doesn't make sense! **


	9. Epilougue

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**Annabeth's POV**

The past two years have been hard. Mom recovered, but it was a long and hard recovery, just like the doctor said it would be. Percy, Rachel, Thalia, Leo, Nico and I graduated five months ago, and we're in college. I'm studying architecture at Harvard University. Percy studies Marine Biology and Berkley. We're pretty far apart, but we make it work. Thalia minors in preforming arts, and majors in law. Leo is taking a year off because he wants some time off school. Rachel is studying law with Thalia, and Nico is taking over the family business. He now works with dead people. But he majors in business management, so he's not a total dud. Jason, Piper, Juniper, and Grover still have a year to go.

Today is the final trial for the drunk driver that hurt my mom. I'm so nervous. Everyone's going with me, because they know my dad and I will need the support. When we enter the court room, Juniper gives her meanest glare to the driver, and I crack a smile. I've never really seen her angry before…The Judge smashes her gavel and we all take our seats. My dad and I are both asked to testify, and after we're done, the driver, whose name is Thomas Leroy, defends himself. But no matter how you spin it, the police have evidence that he was drunk and he was driving. It's an easy win. Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, Rachel, Juniper, Percy, and I all join hands when the Judge stands to announce the verdict and punishment.

"…We the Jury find the defendant, Thomas James Leroy guilty of drinking and driving, and over intoxication that led to Leslie Elizabeth Daniels Chase to her injuries. Please stand for sentencing."

Thomas James Leroy stood up, not looking surprised.

"I, Judge Michelle Reynolds, sentence you to ten years in prison. You will be eligible for parole after your first seven years. Case dismissed."

My friends and I squeal in joy and hug each other. I personally think he should have been put in jail longer, but of course I think that because he hurt my mother. But it doesn't matter, because my friends are here with me. They helped me through this. On top of all that I have an amazing boyfriend, who is with me every step of the way. And that's all I need to keep me going.

**A/n THERE! I finished it! YAY! I know the whole story was pretty suckish, and I should really re write it, but I REALLY don't want to! Anyway, I'm going to put two polls on my profile. One will be whether I should re write this story or not, and the other will be whether I should write a sequel or not. The chapter posts will probably still be sporadic, and I won't start the sequel till I finish my other stories, but now I know I can only handle one or two stories at a time, so posts will be more frequent. Also, I have NO idea how court room stuff works, so I did my best. Same with the colleges. Please review and no flames please! I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, or put me on alert. You guys are the best! And, as always, I do not own PJATO, and I never will. Happy summer!**


	10. SIXTEEN REWRITE

Hey guys! I couldn't sleep so I decided to re-read this, and I realized I can do better. Then I went ahead and read everyone's reviews, and you all seemed to really like this version of "Sixteen." So instead of deleting this one and reposting a new one, I'm going to start a new story. It's going to be the same main story line and main events, just with way more detail and more interaction with the characters…so before I get too deep into the story, are there any scenes you wanna see in the new edition? And before I go, I want to say thank you SO much for all the support I received with this story…You were all so nice and helpful and encouraging and I honestly don't think I'd still be writing if it wasn't for each and every one of you…so thank you! I love you all!

Link below

s/9555259/1/Sixteen-REWRITE


End file.
